moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alessedor Skycrown
Titles attributed to Alessedor: ◊ Breath of the Dying ◊ The Wanderer ◊ Blacksmith ◊ Warrior of the Wolf ◊ Grillmaster Lord of House Skycrown CURRENTLY. His front is covered in dark red blood spatter. APPEARANCE. He has Moss colored eyes, hinting at the fel green corruption his entire race suffered from. He stands at 6'2, weighing 245lbs, at the middle age of 101. He makes his home at a location known as Skycrown Citadel, despite being born in Suncrown village, which is now constantly inhabited or re sacked by elusive scourge in the area. His favorite quote is "Anu belore dela'na" "THE SELFISH DESIRE OF WANTING TO - MAINTAIN PEACE CAUSES WARS,-AND - HATRED IS BORN TO PROTECT LOVE. " The proud, but often quiet Sin'dorei before you stands at average height, but often with his head held high, and his shoulders bowed. His skin tanned, along with wild dark black hair flowing behind his head. When looking at his face you will see a few scars upon his brow, and on the lower half you will notice he has a slight stubble, opposite his shaggy mane, longflowing behind his head. Alessedor is OFTEN fully armorclad, minus a fullhelm, and chestplate donning the look of a traditional brawler. He prefers to avoid fullhelms so he may show all his face,whether it be to friend or foe. He intends for all to see his steadfastness, and the determination in his eyes. However sometimes when alone, he may be disguised, or behind a cloak, and cowl, if he is on business. The armor dons a dark brown/orange hue and was forged by Alessedor himself, during his many travels in the frozen wastes of Northrend. Each piece of armor holds value, every plate, as it had taken him many days to perfect the set. He also wears a golden wedding band on the outside of his covered finger, happily showing it off to any whom ask about it. His weapon of choice, which you will see him with always, is his ancestral great axe. He carries both it, and sword and Shield. The Great Axe he carries, is called Morkai and was crafted by the first of his line from slain black dragons, just after the sundering. Alessedor carries this weapon with authority, and respect for the wholeness of it. All of his weapons have a faint glimmer, along the indentions of fire runes down each curve. ---------------------------------------------------------- Alignment: Neutral Good Dalah'surfal: Valeria Skycrown Theme Song: Jaimes Elsewhere - The Cover Up Battle Theme: Myrror - AK47 Voiced by: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Favored Elements: Fire & Earth Chosen Patrons: Goldrinn ---------------------------------------------------------- Walking up to Alessedor, you are not going to know anything about him. However, you may remember him if you: - Lived in Quel'thalas, specifically around Suncrown Village. - Had purchased any of the armors or weapons crafted by Skycrown or his family from one of their Kiosks. - Were a member of the Dragonhawk Rider brigade, in defense against the Forest Trolls, pre First War. - Were a mariner in the Silvermoon Navy during the Second War. - Were a survivor of the Scourge onslaught, in defense of southern Quel'thalas. - Fought against the Black Dragonflight in Blackrock Mountain or visited there during the Burning Crusade - Ran across him wandering anywhere in the Frozen Wastes during the Campaign in Northrend - Fought against the hostile elementals and Twilight's Hammer upon the Hyjal Summit during the Cataclysm - Have come across him, and his beloved in their recent travels of the past few years.